


When I see you

by babewearefireproof



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Louis-centric, M/M, harry really really loves louis, kind of, who wouldn't
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babewearefireproof/pseuds/babewearefireproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maldición, Louis, es que eres tan perfecto. Ahora que te estoy viendo sin que nadie se interponga, me doy cuenta de nuevo de cuán perfecto eres. ¿Cómo soy tan afortunado en esta vida para tenerte a mi lado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I see you

 

**When I see you**

 

Te vi sonreír con tranquilidad, siempre tan sincero y amigable—esas hermosas líneas de expresión que aparecían en tus ojos cada que estás en verdad alegre estaban ahí, mostrándose ante mí.

Y mientras te observo, tan cerca, tu fragancia llegando a mi nariz y formando parte de mi ser, me doy cuenta de que más feliz no puede ser posible. Soy feliz. Soy realmente feliz contigo a mi lado.

Maldición, Louis, es que eres tan perfecto. Ahora que te estoy viendo sin que nadie se interponga, me doy cuenta de nuevo de cuán perfecto eres. Tu cabello castaño, sedoso y suave. Tus ojos azules, tan brillantes, tan profundos. Tan sinceros. Tus labios rosados y finos, alineados en una sonrisa que tú sabes a la perfección que yo amo. Tu nariz tan fina; tu voz tan aguda, tan linda y tan insinuadora. Tan angelical. Tus blanquecinos dientes, tu manera de darle afecto a los demás con sólo mirarlos. ¿Cómo soy tan afortunado en esta vida para tenerte a mi lado?

¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Louis? ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti en mi vida? Sería un desastre. No sería nadie, me sentiría tan vacío. Tan solo. Como en un desierto, sin comida y sin agua, sin una guía que me diga a dónde ir ni a dónde parar. Estaría perdido, sin poder comprender bien lo que pasa a mí alrededor, mis pensamientos volviéndome loco y sin dejarme en paz, sin tranquilidad. No cantaría con tanto sentimiento a como lo hago siempre, y lo sabes. No tendría razones para sonreír como lo hago ahora, cada que te veo cerca de mí o cuando estás tan serio que sé inclusive lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Mi vida no sería nada sin ti.

No me quiero imaginar alguna situación de mi futuro en donde no estés tú. Quiero ver tu hermosa y sincera sonrisa todos los días de mi vida—siendo los dos tan felices juntos, sin interrupciones y sin malos entendidos, sin importarnos lo que el mundo dirá o lo que todos dejen de hacer. Quiero… quiero estar contigo para toda la eternidad. Quiero sentir tu amor hasta el cansancio. Quiero tus besos cada mañana, quiero tus caricias cada noche. Quiero que me mires como yo te miro a ti para siempre. No quiero que jamás te alejen de mi lado.

El simple hecho de imaginarte lejos de mí me parte el alma. Me hace agonizar, me hace sufrir. Me derrumbaría y no podía conmigo mismo, no le encontraría sentido a nada de lo que haría después de ti—ya no sabría ni quién soy yo.

Porque tú eres mi todo. Eres mi mundo, Louis. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Me sientes? Todo.

Mi vida, mi ser prácticamente gira alrededor de ti. De tus ojos. De tu voz. De tu cuerpo. Todo tú. De la manera en que cubres tu boca de forma tan delicada cada que quieres reírte a carcajadas. De la forma en que ladeas la cabeza y sonríes bobamente cuando alguien dice un chiste que no entendiste. De la manera en que acomodas tu cuerpo cuando estás cómodo, escuchando tu canción favorita en más de una ocasión. De la forma en que acomodas tus brazos a los costados, entonando con ternura alguna canción de cuna para dormirme. De pies a cabeza eres perfecto.

Porque cuando te veo, mi corazón se detiene. O bien, mis latidos comienzan a aumentar, cada vez más rápido, más furiosos, más certeros. Me pongo nervioso, mis manos comienzan a sudar y a temblar, y mi confianza en mí mismo se empieza a esfumar como por arte de magia. Porque a pesar de todo, tengo tanto miedo de ti. De lo que causas en mí. De las emociones que me embargan cada vez que te veo, como ahora, tan alegre y tan sincero. Tan único e inigualable, tan brillante—tan hermoso e imposible de existir. Hay veces, cuando estoy solo en mi habitación—o bien tú dormido a mi lado, tus suaves ronquidos llegando a mi oído—me pregunto el hecho de si es posible de que alguien como tú existas. Y me respondo enseguida que no. Que sólo tú me puedes hacer sonreír así. Sólo tú me puedes tener así, tan feliz, tan completo y tan apasionado. Tan afortunado de tenerte a mi lado.

Para mí eres como una muñeca de porcelana a la cual tengo que cuidar más que mi propia existencia. Porque hay gente mala, Lou. Y aunque tú te muestres como alguien fuerte y seguro, sé que tienes miedo. Yo también tengo miedo. Pero por ti superaría cualquier cosa, cualquier obstáculo, con tal de tenerte siempre feliz.

Porque te amo. Porque sin ti yo no soy nadie.

Eso eres para mí, Louis.

Todo. Nada más, nada menos. Eres mi sol—eres mi universo, todo gira en torno a ti. Me tienes en tus manos, esas pequeñas manos tan suaves que yo amo que acaricien mi rostro, tan tierno y tan sensible el tacto que de sólo pensarlo mi cuerpo tiembla de manera salvaje. Y ahora que te sigo viendo, una sonrisa estúpida aparece en mi rostro.

_Te amo_.

Jamás lo olvides. Jamás lo dudes.

Ni la distancia ni nada nos podrá separar. Porque somos más fuertes que eso. Somos más valientes que eso. Nos amamos más que eso. Nuestro amor no tiene límites. Lo sé. Lo sabes… Lo sabe todo el mundo. Te amo como jamás pensé que amaría a alguien. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en París? Lo comprobé ahí, en febrero. Que eres tú el amor de mi vida.

Maldición, amarte tanto duele. Si así es el amor, quiero sufrir todos los días de mi vida. Sentir el fuego de la desesperación, la agonía y el dolor con tal de que estés aquí, tomando mi mano, y sonriéndome como sólo tú sabes hacerlo. Si para que estés aquí tengo que sufrir, entonces que así sea. Que sea por toda la eternidad. Todo con tal de despertar a tu lado—todas las mañanas contigo acurrucado en mi pecho.

Recuérdalo para siempre.

Ahora, gira hacía mí, y sonríeme a mí. Justamente así, como lo estás haciendo. Sabes que amo que hagas un mohín en tu cara mientras me miras. Tan perfecto. Tan único—tan angelical.

“Oye Harry, ¿qué pasa?”

Maldición. Te amo tanto, Louis Tomlinson.

“Nada, nada. Sólo estoy pensando.”

Te amo tanto que ni siquiera un millón de corazones bastarían para colocar en ellos todo el amor que siento por ti.


End file.
